Alvin and the Chipmunk's Final Destination
by ColonelShaw
Summary: When Jeanette has a vision of a dangerous train crash, she stops the group from riding, saving their lives. But when death did not take them when they were supposed to go, it will find other ways...
1. Chapter 1: The Vision

Authors note: This is my first fanfic!! I really hope you like it! If you don't, then tell me. I don't mind criticism. It helps me. I love the chipmunks and the chipettes but I really wanted to write this!!

Enjoy!! .

The chipmunks and chipettes walked into the 4 star hotel they were staying at. They were in Orlando, Florida performing a concert. It was almost midnight when they entered the hotel. Neither Dave nor Miss Miller was with them, as they had been trusted to go alone. They were all 14 years old.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore shared a room by themselves and so did the chipettes. There rooms were on the third floor and opposite each other.

They said goodnight to each other and headed into their rooms.

"Good concert, girls." Brittney said as she made for the bathroom. Eleanor was already asleep in her bed. Jeanette smiled. Through the bathroom door she heard Brittney say, "Tomorrow we take the train home!!"

Jeanette's eyes widened. The train? "Why not by plane?" she asked her sister.

"Miss Miller and Dave didn't give us enough money to fly back home," Brittney said as she walked out of the bathroom in her silky pink pajamas. "They suggested the train."

Jeanette had never taken a train, so she didn't know what to think of it. She shrugged and went into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and put on her fuzzy purple robe. She brushed her teeth and then put on her purple pajamas. She walked out of the bathroom to find Brittney asleep. She headed over to her bed and got under the covers.

She took off her pink rimmed glasses and placed them onto the night stand. She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. Then, she dreamed.

The group arrived at the train station. Jeanette's gaze shifted to the clock. The clock's second hand was ticking faster than Jeanette thought it should. The time read 1:56. Their train was leaving at two.

They walked through the crowd briskly. They got to the train. Jeanette could see the tracks beneath it. They stepped on to the train. The floor squeaked as if in pain. Jeanette shuddered. As the group found seats, the doors shut with a loud slam. It made Jeanette jump. The train slowly began to depart from the station. When it became a mile from the station, it picked up speed. Every now and then, the train would bump. Jeanette wondered why a train would bump if it was on the tracks. What if, during the bumps, it…

Jeanette looked out the window. She didn't want to think about that. The train picked up more speed and soon, Jeanette could barely see anything out the window as it was whizzing by. A small bump was hit. Jeanette felt goose bumps on her arm. A bigger bump was hit and there was a loud screeching noise. Jeanette looked to her friends. When she did the train lurched forward and the screech grew louder. Alvin was thrown to the floor. When he tried to get up, a cart flew down the aisle and into his body and crushed him into the wall with a CRUNCH.

Brittney screamed. Jeanette sat watching. Simon reacted and stood up to try and help his brother, but at that moment the train bumped harder and the glass window shattered onto him, impaling his flesh.

The train shifted and screams were heard. Jeanette watched in horror as Brittney's screams were cut off by the impact of a bump. Her neck broke. Theodore was one of the people screaming, but with another jerk of the train, he flew up and hit the window. Blood spurted out of his head.

The train turned on it's side and slid off the tracks onto the dirt it had been traveling along. Eleanor fell out the window that had shattered and was splattered by another car of the train. Jeanette remained where she sat, watching everyone of her friends and her sisters die.

Jeanette screamed.

"What the hell?" Brittney yelled. Jeanette stopped screaming. She looked around. She was in the hotel room, lying in her bed. She was breathing hard and sweating.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette looked at her sisters. "Yes…" she replied, heavily breathing.

Eleanor gave her a hug. "It was just a dream, Jean. Everything's ok."

Just a dream, Jeanette thought. It was all just a dream…

"Can I go back to sleep now? Our train leaves at two and I don't want to be sleepy on it." Brittney said. She rolled over. Jeanette stared at her. I'm not getting on that train, she thought.

"Try and go back to sleep, Jean. Its only 6:30!!" Eleanor said. She got back into her bed and went to sleep.

Jeanette didn't sleep. She cried.

***

PLEASE review, even if you hated it with a passion. Tell me. There will be more chapters and it will be like the movies(She saves them from death and death finds them)!! Jeanette was the one to see it because she is my favorite chipette! :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Station

A/N: Well here it is!! Chapter two: The Train Station. I honestly thought all the reviews I got for my story were gonna be bad, but everyone who reviewed seemed to like it so, I continue!! Haha. Enjoy!!

Jeanette scooted into the taxi cab to the seat farthest from the open door. She went in alone. There was a limo with three seats and Alvin and Brittney were fighting over who got to ride in it to the train station. Jeanette didn't want to wait for the fight to end and went straight to the cab. She sat with a blank expression.

Simon got in and sat next to her in the middle.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "You were, like, spacing out the entire time at breakfast."

"I'm fine…" she said without looking at him. She thought of the glass impaling him again and tears came to her eyes. She pretended to yawn so that she could wipe her eyes without him noticing her tears.

Theodore got in with the two and said "Man! I hate it when those to argue!" He shook his head. "I told Eleanor that she could ride in the limo with Alvin and Brittney while I rode in the cab."

Simon looked out the window. Alvin and Brittney were still arguing. "You didn't tell them?" he laughed. Theodore smiled. "Nope!"

Simon looked back to Jeanette, smiling. His smile faded when he saw she was facing forward with the blank expression again.

"Go tell them so we can go." Simon said to Theodore. Theodore got out and walked over to Alvin and Brittney. Simon turned to Jeanette. "Alright," he said. "now tell me what's wrong with you."

Jeanette looked to him. "The train…" she whispered

Simon looked at her dazed. "You're afraid to go on the train?" She nodded slowly. You can say that, she thought.

He put his arms around her and gave her a big hug. "We'll be fine. I promise." he looked into her eyes. "Okay?"

For once, she didn't believe him. But she nodded.

He took his arms out from around her as Theodore got back in the cab. "Okay!" Theodore said "Let's go!!"

Simon put on his seatbelt. "Safety first." he said to Theodore. "In case there was an accident."

Jeanette winced.

***

As they pulled there suitcases through the crowd of people in the train station, Jeanette looked at the clock. 1:56. The second hand was moving quickly. Jeanette shuddered. They headed to the platform where their train waited. To Jeanette, it almost looked… menacing. Fear grew in her with each step she took. She watched Brittney board first. The floor squealed. Jeanette stopped, mere feet from the doors to the train. "No…" she whispered.

Simon turned and saw she stopped. "Come on. The train leaves in two minutes." He saw her expression. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not getting on…" She said. Everyone else had boarded except for Simon and Jeanette.

Eleanor looked out the door. "Come on, Jeanette!" Jeanette stood her ground.

"No." she said. She heard Brittney's voice from inside. "Where's Jeanette?" Eleanor looked back and said "She won't get on!" Jeanette heard Brittney yell. "WHAT?!"

Jeanette soon saw her sisters come out of the train with fiery eyes. "You're gonna get on, even if I have to drag you on by your hair!"

Jeanette shook her head. Alvin and Theodore got off the train. "What's going on? Why aren't you getting on , Jeanette?" Theodore asked. Jeanette just shook her head. She realized that everyone was off the train. She just needed to stall for another minute…

"I'm not getting on," she said, taking a step backwards. "and you can't make me." Brittney's face turned red. "Oh I'm gonna make you!!" she yelled. She charged over to Jeanette and grabbed her wrists. There was a loud slam. Brittney turned and saw the train begin to depart. "No!!" she yelled.

Jeanette smiled. She succeeded. Everyone was safe. She pulled free of Brittney's grip.

Brittney stared as the train got smaller and smaller, disappearing into the distance. "Now what?!" she yelled.

"We call Dave and Miss. Miller and find a new way home." Alvin said.

Brittney glared at him. "hel-LO! We have no money!!"

"We have bus passes, don't we?" Simon suggested. Brittney turned to him angrily. "THE BUS?? All the way home?!" Simon stared at her, unmoved. "It's the only way we can get home. Unless you wanna walk." If looks could kill Simon would have been dead right then and there by Brittney's stare. "I didn't think so." he sneered. "Alvin, call Dave and let him know."

"I'll call Miss. Miller." Eleanor said, dialing her phone.

Brittney turned to Jeanette. "YOU'RE SUCH A WHINEY BITCH!!" She yelled. She stormed off. Alvin followed after her while on the phone. Eleanor gave Jeanette a look, then followed them.

Simon pulled Jeanette into a hug. "It's ok," he said. He pulled away. "Let's go." He began to walk away.

Jeanette smiled, knowing she had saved their lives. Then she followed Simon out.

On the way out, she looked at the clock. 2:00. The second hand had stopped moving. Her smile faded and she walked faster out of the train station.

***

Well there you have it! Please review. Also, I need your help. Can you guys suggest some cool deaths for them? I only have two and I need more!! Please and thank you!! I will put chapter three up as soon as I can!! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Home

A/N: Thank you for reading this so far!! I am having fun writing this and hope you enjoy reading it. Anyway, here's Chapter 3: Home

Enjoy

Brittney did not talk to Jeanette the whole bus ride home. The trip took two days and when the bus finally arrived at there house, they were exhausted. The chipmunks said goodbye to the girls and remained on the bus. The girls walked up to there house empty handed, as the train had left with their stuff.

It was just getting dark when they opened the door to their house.

"Miss. Miller!!" Brittney yelled.

A voice came from the den. "Girls! Girls, come look!!" The chipettes headed into the den. Miss. Miller sat on in the chair across from the TV. She was crying.

"What's wrong?" Eleanor asked. Miss. Miller pointed to the television. She was watching the news. The headline read: TRAIN CRASH. Brittney grabbed the remote from the arm of the chair and turned the volume up.

"… as train number 32-B slid off the tracks. It is believed that everyone onboard was killed, although it has not been confirmed. Officials say that…" Jeanette pulled the train ticket she had bought two days before out of her pocket. In big letters on top, it read: 32-B. Jeanette stared at the screen unmoving.

"Thank the lord you girls didn't get on that train." Miss. Miller said. Then Brittney said something, but Jeanette hadn't heard. Her vision was fixed on the crashed train that was on the screen.

My dream… she thought. It came true…

Suddenly, she felt someone hug her. She looked up. It was Miss. Miller. "Are you girls hungry?" she said wiping her tears. "I'll fix you anything you want." Everyone headed for the kitchen. Except for Jeanette, that is. She continued to stare at the screen. She looked closer at the train.

Everyone onboard. Everyone. She backed out of the room slowly, not wanting to turn her back on the damaged train. Then, she ran to the kitchen.

***

Later that night, the girls were in their beds. Eleanor was reading a book, Brittney was on her laptop and Jeanette just laid in her bed, thinking. Brittney closed her laptop slowly. She turned to Jeanette. "Jeanette?" Jeanette turned to face her.

Brittney cleared her throat. "I'm… um… I'm sorry for calling you a bitch…" Jeanette nodded. "If I had known about the crash, I…" Brittney didn't finish.

Jeanette sat up. She sighed. "You guys," she said. Eleanor looked up from her book. Brittney put her laptop on the floor next to her bed. "Remember that dream I had in the hotel?" Jeanette began. Her sisters nodded.

"What about it?" Eleanor asked. Jeanette looked to her. "It was about the train. I had a dream about the train…"

Brittney's eyes widened. "Are you saying…?"

Jeanette nodded. "In my dream, the train was in a crash. All of you died, Alvin, Simon… everyone." She began to cry softly. She felt two people get into her bed. They put her arms around her and hugged her.

She wiped her tears and smiled at her two sisters. "But it's ok now. Because we're safe."

They all smiled and lay down together in Jeanette's bed. "So, you saw the crash and it happened?" Eleanor said. Jeanette nodded. "Does that make you, like, a psychic or something?" Brittney said. Jeanette laughed. They all laughed.

They laid together in the bed. We haven't slept in a bed together in forever, Jeanette thought. She looked to Eleanor. She was already asleep. She looked to Brittney. So was she. Jeanette smiled. She took off her glasses and reached over Eleanor to put them on the night stand. She laid back down and closed her eyes.

Everything is going to be okay, she thought, drifting off to sleep. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was the clock in the train station. It's second hand wasn't moving.

***

Okay!! After this chapter, it begins!! The final destination. Who will be first to have death take them? And how will they go? Why do I keep asking so many questions? Haha. Please review. Tell me you love it, tell me you hate it, whatever the case. I just want some friggin reviews. Still need some cool death ideas for them, as I only have two! See you in the next chapter!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Sander

A/N: Thank you for reading my story so far!! I just have a strange feeling that a few of you won't continue reading after this chapter(especially if you're an Alvin lover wink wink) Haha. Here it is:

Chapter 4: The Sander

Alvin woke up to find his room empty. He yawned and reluctantly got out of his bed. Simon and Theodore must be eating breakfast, he thought. He put on a clean shirt and jeans and then placed his red hat on his head. He headed downstairs.

In the kitchen, Simon and Theodore were at the table eating cereal and Dave was leaning against the counter drinking some coffee. "Morning, Alvin." he said. "Get some breakfast and then get your shoes on."

"Huh?" Alvin said, grabbing a bowl for cereal.

"We're going to school for registration, remember?" Simon said.

Alvin made a sick face. "Ewww. School?"

"Yeah it starts in two weeks!" Theodore stated. Alvin poured some cereal into his bowl. "Is too late to fake being sick?" He asked with a grin. Theodore giggled, Dave shook his head and Simon just rolled his eyes.

***

After a half hour of filling out forms, they walked towards the door when Simon stopped them. "Hey look!" He pointed to a poster on the wall. It read: ELECTIVE TESTING. Alvin groaned.

"And it's tomorrow." Dave said, smiling at Alvin. Alvin mumbled something under his breath.

"What is it?" Theodore asked.

"It's where the kids are allowed to come and try electives and choose which one they want to pick." Simon explained.

"At least it's not the academic classes that we know you don't pay attention to, Alvin." Dave said laughing. Simon and Theodore laughed and Alvin just continued to mumble. "Alright so you guys will be going to school tomorrow, then!" Dave said. Alvin groaned again.

***

Alvin was awakened the next day by a loud beeping noise. It was his alarm clock. He moaned and pressed the button. He began to fall back asleep again, when he was woken by someone shaking him.

"Get up, Alvin," Simon said. "We have to go to the school, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" was all Alvin said as he rolled out of bed. He pulled on his red shirt and jeans and placed his red cap on his head. He shuffled downstairs slowly. Theodore was waiting by the door, ready to go.

"Hurry!" He said. "We don't wanna be late for school, Alvin!" He snickered.

"Whatever…" Alvin mumbled.

"Lets go." Simon said, walking down the stairs. He sneered at Alvin and held the door for him. "After you." he said, grinning. Alvin trudged out the door, shooting Simon a look as he walked by. Simon grinned and followed Alvin out the door.

***

After testing only two electives, Alvin was ready to go home. "This is so boring!" He exclaimed. Simon and Theodore looked at him. Alvin continued, "We've tested Orchestra and Government! Can we please find an elective that I would actually LIKE?!"

Simon handed him the paper of electives. "Fine. Pick one."

Alvin grabbed the paper and looked it over. He smiled. "Here's one! Woodshop." Simon rolled his eyes. "Alvin, I don't think it would be smart to let you use power tools." Theodore giggled.

"What?" Alvin pretended to look hurt. "Why, I am an expert at woodworking!" He handed the sheet back to Simon. "Come on, lets go!" He turned and headed down the hall. Simon looked at the paper for the room number. He smirked. "Other way, Alvin."

Alvin turned. "I knew that!" he said as he walked past his brothers the other way. Simon and Theodore chuckled and followed Alvin.

***

They reached Room-614 and walked inside. The room was set up in stations. Each station had a different tool at it. Alvin turned to his brothers. "This'll be a piece of cake." he said with a grin. Simon looked around the room. "Not really my style, Alvin." Simon turned to Theodore. "Come on, lets go see if we can make it to cooking class."

Theodore's eyes lit up. "Okay!!" he half-said, half-yelled. He grabbed Simon's hand and nearly dragged him out of the room.

"We'll meet up with you later!" Simon yelled out the door. Alvin chuckled. Awesome, he thought. Now I can go home! He stood up and began to walk towards the door when the teacher walked in. Alvin grumbled and got back into his seat. No ditching while he's here, he thought.

The teacher had a flannel shirt and goggles on. "My name is Mr. Thomas and thank you for choosing to try Woodshop." He looked around the room, hoping to spot any students that the teachers had warned him about. His eyes stopped on Alvin. Alvin Seville, he thought in his head. Reluctant to listen and overall annoying. He had to make sure he watched this one closely. "Okay," he began again. "There are twelve stations. Each station has a different tool at it. Please make sure you read the instructions VERY carefully before using the tools." He looked directly at Alvin. Alvin just gave an innocent looking smile. "You may begin." Mr. Thomas said.

Instantly, there was a rush to get to all the good power tools. Alvin was going to choose the power saw, but a few boys had already beaten him to it. He looked around to all the stations. Only one was open. The power sander. Alvin smiled and made his way over to the sander. He picked up the instruction sheet next to the sander. "Warning," he read aloud. "make sure to tuck your blah blah blah." Alvin smirked. He put the sheet down and flipped the switch.

The belt on the sander began to move quickly. Alvin glanced at the side of the machine. He focused on the words "50 MPH" He grinned. Sweet, he thought. He looked towards the front of the room to see the teacher watching him. He looked on the other side of the table and saw the wood he was to sand. He reached over the sander and the teacher yelled: "ALVIN! Didn't you read the instructions?!. Rule number two! Don't reach over the sander!"

Alvin smiled and continued to reach over the machine that was now moving at 35 miles per hour. He grabbed the wood, looked at the teacher. He moved back and smirked.

"See? Nothing bad happened!" He continued to smirk and Mr. Thomas grew angrier.

"Don't get smart, Alvin." he warned

Alvin grinned evilly. "Smart? I'm not being sma-" Alvin felt something tug at the bottom of his shirt. He looked down. The sander was pulling his shirt in towards the machine, eating it up. Alvin was suddenly jerked down towards the machine. His face fell onto the belt, now moving at full speed.

Alvin screamed and tried to pull away from the machine. The sander began to rip at his face, tearing up flesh and blood. The machine did not let go of his shirt. The resistance of Alvin's face was stopping the machine from eating the rest of it. The shirt began to stretch as Alvin tried to pull away, but it did not give in.

Alvin was flailing his arms and screaming in pain as more blood and bits of his face splattered everywhere. The teacher was frozen with horror and the rest of the boys in the room were just screaming. No one bothered to help Alvin.

Alvin suddenly stopped moving but the sander did not. It continued to splatter blood and flesh around the room.

Alvin's shirt finally gave in. It ripped and the machine quickly ate the rest of it. Alvin fell backwards on to the floor. He didn't move.

The large hunk of shirt in the sander's gears jammed it and the belt stopped spinning. Mr. Thomas suddenly reacted and grabbed for the phone. He dialed 911 and screamed into the phone: "WE NEED AN AMBULENCE!!" The boys in the room were still yelling.

Alvin lay on the floor, unmoving. He was, without a doubt, dead. His face was gone, ripped to bloody pieces.

His blood and flesh had spewed everywhere around the room. Everywhere except, that is, on the instruction sheet. It was dry and free of any blood whatsoever. On the top of it, in big letters were the words: WARNING: MAKE SURE TO TUCK YOUR SHIRT IN.

***

Alright, I know that death seemed a little… unbelievable, like something that could never happen. But aren't the deaths in the movies kinda like that? They make you afraid of deaths that will never, ever happen. Ever. If you haven't seen any of the movies, I suggest you go pick up a copy. Well, either you liked it or not, please review and don't rant on me for being an "Alvin hater". I love ALL the chipmunks and chipettes but I REALLY wanted to write this. Review. Tell me if you liked it, or hated it. I have a picture of the sander on my profile. Once again, thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5: Reaction

A/N: Thank god you're still reading! Haha. I have nothing to say so here it is: Chapter 5: Reaction

Enjoy

Everyone gathered at the Seville's home in the den. Simon and Jeanette sat in the big chair together. He had his arm around her and she was crying into his chest. Tears rolled down Simon's face slowly.

On the couch, Brittney lay with the pillow on her face, not moving. She was shaking every now and then, a clear sign of crying. Eleanor say in a ball on the floor, her cheeks wet.

But Theodore, it seemed, was taking it the hardest. He was screaming and yelling with tears all over his face. When he and Simon had made it to the woodshop room, he screamed and ran over to Alvin's lifeless body. He was screaming to Alvin to stop joking around and get up. His crying had not slowed since the day before

Dave was sitting in the other chair, face in his hand. An occasional tear rolled down his cheek. He was worried so much about Theodore.

The phone rang. Dave sighed and got up to go into the kitchen. Eleanor got up and followed him. Brittney sat up on the couch and put her head in her knees. "I should be dead right now…" she mumbled.

"What?" Brittney looked up, surprised. She didn't think anyone had heard her. But Simon was looking her way. "Why should you be dead right now?" Brittney looked at him.

"You didn't hear about the crash?" She asked softly. Simon shook his head. Jeanette looked up at him. "The train that we didn't get on," she said looking into his eyes. "it crashed. No one survived." Simon looked shocked. Jeanette put her head back on his chest.

***

"Yes, sir… Yes I understand. Thank you, sir…" Dave said softly. He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Dave quickly turned around. He saw Eleanor standing in front of him. He didn't know she had followed him. "Oh, that was just my boss." He rubbed the back of his neck. "He wanted to know why I wasn't at work."

"Oh." Eleanor looked at the ground. Dave sighed. "Theodore's taking it pretty hard, huh?" Eleanor looked up at him and nodded slowly. Dave shook his head. "I don't want him to be depressed like this…"

Eleanor looked at him. "What can you do? I mean, his brother just…" she didn't finish.

"I know, but…" Dave sighed. "I just want him to be happier."

Eleanor shook her head. "Dave, I don't think you can make him happier."

Dave thought for a moment. "Maybe I can take him somewhere fun. Maybe I can make him feel happier."

Eleanor looked at him strangely. "Do you really think that's a good idea?" Dave nodded. "I want him to feel better." He said. He walked out of the kitchen and into the den. He looked at Theodore.

"Hey Theo, wanna do something?" Theodore looked at him as if he were crazy. "What?"

"Lets go somewhere." Dave thought for a moment. "Lets go to the zoo. You love the zoo!" Theodore stared at him. Dave looked at Simon and Simon mouthed the words: Are you crazy?? Dave said to Simon, "You can come too!" Simon shook his head in anger. He got up from his chair and went upstairs to his room.

Dave frowned. He looked back at Theodore. "Come on Theo, lets get going!" Theodore reluctantly got up and walked out the door. Dave looked to Jeanette in the chair hopefully. She shook her head, got up and went up the stairs to find Simon. Dave looked at Brittney. She had the pillow on her face again. "Britt?"

Dave heard a muffled "No". He sighed. He looked at Eleanor. She nodded. "You realize this isn't a smart thing to do…" He looked down. "I don't want him to be miserable.." She shook her head and followed Theodore out the door. Dave took one last look at the den, then walked out to his car.

***

Simon was laying in his bed with his head in his pillow when heard his door open slowly. "I already told you I don't want to go!!" He yelled at the intruder. He looked and saw it was Jeanette. "Oh… I'm sorry." he said to her softly.

"It's fine." Jeanette said. Simon stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug. The butterflies in her stomach awoke and began to fly around. She couldn't see his face, but she heard him sobbing softly. She held him closer. The butterflies danced in her stomach uncontrollably.

Simon pulled away. "Thank you." He said to her. Jeanette smiled weakly. "No problem."

He shook his head. "I don't know what Dave was thinking…" He said. Jeanette shrugged "He just wanted Theodore to be happier, I guess." Simon looked at her. He smiled. Jeanette blushed and smiled back.

Without warning, Simon moved in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The butterflies were restless.

***

OMG WHAT WAS DAVE THINKING????? Haha well that's the end of this chapter. The next death is coming in next chapter. Who will it be?? And how will they go?(insert evil laughter here)?? Haha. Review please. Until next time, FanFiction, until next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Zoo

A/N: Just watched Final Destination 3 to pump myself up! Haha. Who's next? I'll give you a hint. His name starts with a Th- and ends with an -eodore. That's all I'm gonna say! No more hints!! Here it is:

Chapter 6: Zoo

The car ride to the zoo was silent. Theodore and Eleanor sat in the back seat. Theodore was looking out the window, angrily. What the hell is Dave thinking? He asked himself. This is not the time to go and have fun. This is a time of mourning. My brother just… died. Tears built up in Theodore's eyes. Eleanor was watching Theodore the whole time, worried. Dave, determined to make his son happy, drove quickly.

When they arrived, Theodore got out of the car reluctantly. Eleanor followed. Dave locked the car and they headed towards the front gate.

When they reached the ticket booth, Dave pulled out his wallet. He gave the correct money for the tickets and as the group headed in, the man in the booth noticed Theodore. "Turn that frown upside down! You're at the zoo!"

Theodore clenched his fists. He wanted to turn around and scream at the man. But he held his temper and the group continued inside.

***

After a couple of hours, Theodore couldn't stand it anymore. He was ready to go home. He was also ready to let his rage out on Dave for taking him here.

The three stopped to look at the salt water crocodile. They walked onto a wooden bridge. Under the bridge was a body of water. There was a chain-link fence on the bridge to prevent anyone from falling in. The fence had rust on it, as the zoo had been there for twenty-five years. The crocodile laid on a rock on the shore farthest from the bridge, sunbathing.

Dave looked at the sign. He read aloud: "The largest species of crocodile is the saltwater crocodile, found in northern Australia, throughout southeast Asia and surrounding waters. Larger species can reach over 4.85 meters (15.9 ft) long and weigh well over 1,200 kilograms (2,600 lb)." Theodore leaned on the fence looking the other way. He didn't care about the stupid crocodile. The fence bent inward slightly as he leaned against it.

"Oh look!" Dave said pointing to the sign. "They feed him at 1:30." He looked at his watch. "In ten minutes we can watch him eat!" Dave said cheerfully. His happy voice made Theodore angry.

Theodore spoke without thinking. "I want to eat." he said to Dave. Dave looked surprised. His son hadn't spoke to him the whole time. "We can eat in about ten minutes, Theodore, ok?" Dave turned back to look at the crocodile again. Theodore glared at him. He shook the fence violently. Dave looked at him again. "Now." Theodore said angrily.

Dave stared at him. "Theodore…" The fence shook again. Theodore began to yell. "I'm hungry now!" As the fence shook, the rusty bolts on both sides of the fence that held it together began to shake as well. Dave began to speak, but was cut off by Theodore shaking the fence harder. People began to look their way, the bolts on the fence began to slowly slide their way out.

"Theodore!" Dave yelled. "What's wrong with you? You never act like this!" Theodore glared at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK IS WRONG, DAVE?!" He shook the fence again. Then he turned his back on Dave, leaning against the fence.

Eleanor looked at Theodore, then she turned to Dave. "Dave, you really shouldn't have brought him here…" she said softly. Dave bowed his head. "I just.. I wanted him to be happy…" Eleanor shook her head. "I know, but it just wasn't a good idea."

Dave nodded and looked at Theodore. "Hey, Theo," he began. Theodore didn't want to hear any more. He grabbed the fence and shook it again as hard as he could. The bolts fell out of their holes and fell to the ground with a soft 'tink' noise. No one heard. Theodore let go of the fence and turned towards Dave. The fence remained upright, as if waiting for something to knock it over.

"Why did you bring me here?! Do you even care that Alvin just died?! He was my brother and you brought me to the freakin' zoo! What's wrong with you?!" Theodore screamed at Dave. Dave looked down. "I just wanted you to be happy…" Theodore glared at him. "Maybe I didn't want to be happy, Dave. Maybe I wanted to mourn! Did that thought ever occur to you?!" He turned again, grabbed the fence with both hands and pushed on it as hard has he could.

Theodore was surprised to find that the fence continued to move forward. Theodore staggered forward and fell onto the fence that began to fall forwards towards the water. Dave reacted instantly and reached down hoping to grab Theodore. He only felt fence in his hand. He pulled the heavy fence up, hoping that Theodore had caught on to it. He pulled the fence onto the bridge. It lay halfway on, with the top half hanging off. Theodore was not on the fence. Dave heard a scream and then a splash.

Theodore rose to the top of the water and gasped. "Help!! I cant swim!!" He struggled through the water, trying to keep his head up.

The saltwater pond was only six feet deep. But seeing that Theodore was only four feet tall, this was a bad thing.

***

The large saltwater crocodile opened it's eyes when it heard the splash. Feeding time, it thought. A little bit, earlier than usual, but it didn't complain. It slid off the rock and began to make it's way towards the water.

***

Theodore was too busy thrashing around to stay up to notice the large crocodile swimming towards him. But Dave noticed. He yelled for someone to help. Eleanor watched as Theodore drowned. She screamed and cried. When no one showed up to help, Dave decided to resolve the matter himself. He jumped into the water to get Theodore.

***

The crocodile noticed the water churning. Live? They never feed me live food. Again, it wasn't complaining. It began to swim faster, excited to eat live food.

***

Theodore thrashed the water, gasping for breath. He tried and tried to stay afloat, but his efforts were failing him. He began to sink. He felt an arm go around his chest. He looked to see that it was Dave. Dave kept saying over and over: "I've got you son, I've got you son, I've got you son…"

Dave had forgotten about the crocodile momentarily and only remembered it when it bit into his free arm. He yelled in pain and accidentally let go of Theodore. Theodore began to sink again.

Dave turn and hit the crocodile on the head as hard as he could. The crocodile only bit down harder on his arm. Dave used his fingernails and dug them into the crocodiles eyes. The croc released his grip on Dave's arm. Dave beat the crocodile and began towards the shore, leading it away from Theodore. It followed swiftly.

Theodore, while kicking his legs found an underwater log. He stood on it. He was safe. He look towards Dave.

Dave stumbled ashore gripping his bloody arm. He looked for something to fight the crocodile with. He grabbed a large rock and as the croc reached the shore, he threw it at it as hard as he could.

The crocodile was hit right between the eyes and stopped moving. Dave sighed and looked to the water for Theodore. He was waist deep in the water, just in front of the bridge. Dave smiled and waved with his good arm. Theodore waved back smiling even bigger. Eleanor laughed, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Then, a zookeeper ran onto the bridge with a long hook used to wrangle the crocodile. He saw that everyone was safe. He sighed and turned to walk down to the enclosure that held the croc. When he turned, he tripped on the fence that was hanging over the edge of the bridge. The fence shook and fell off the bridge and down onto Theodore.

The top of the fence was spiky. It fell onto Theodore and stabbed him in the back. He grunted and the fence pushed him into the water. The fence pushed him down under the water. He hit the bottom and tried to claw his way back to the top. His efforts failed, as the fence was to heavy. He was losing blood quickly. He couldn't get the fence off of him. His struggling only made his need for sweet oxygen worse. His vision blackened as he began to slip from consciousness.

Eleanor screamed when Theodore was impaled by the fence and forced under the water. As blood rose to the top, she cried louder screaming and sobbing.

Dave stood shocked. There was no way…. He had just saved his son's life from drowning and being attacked by a crocodile only to see him stabbed in the back and forcefully pushed back into the water. Dave was frozen with shock.

Two zookeepers ran onto the bridge. They moved the screaming Eleanor out of the way and reached down into the water with the long hooks to grab the fence. They hoisted it up out of the water and Eleanor screamed when Theodore's lifeless body floated to the top after it. She sobbed loudly.

From across the water, Dave fell to his knees on the sandy shore. That's impossible… he thought. I just wanted to make him happy….. Dave used his good arm to cover his face and cry.

***

As I read this over, I realize that this is a very unrealistic death. Sorry and I promise the next one will be better! Who do you think will be the next to die?? Will it be Brittney? Or Simon? Or will it be innocent Eleanor? Haha yeah I realize I am a little dark. Review please and tell me how bad it was because I know it was!! Thanks for reading(insert winky face). See you next chapter!!


	7. Chapter 7: Funeral

A/N: This is a short chapter. That's all I need to say. Enjoy.

Chapter 7: Funeral

Alvin's funeral was scheduled for a week after his death. Since Theodore had died too, he shared the day with Alvin.

Eleanor didn't talk to anyone that day. She remained silent, tears rolling down her face every now and then. She kept thinking about what she had witnessed. Simon was no longer hiding his emotions. He sobbed loudly. Both of his brothers had died on the same week. He also did not speak to anyone. He was not mad at Dave. He knew it wasn't Dave's fault. It was just a very unexpected-and unusual- misfortune. But he still cried. He also cried for Alvin and blamed himself for his death. He thinks that if he hadn't pointed out the elective testing poster, Alvin would still be alive. He sobbed throughout the entire funeral.

Dave, now donning a sling on his right arm, did blame himself for Theodore's death and was also sobbing.

Brittney cried for Alvin, saying his name over and over again without rest.

Jeanette, however, was not crying. She, throughout the entire service, was thinking intently about her friends deaths. Alvin had died so unexpectedly, by a power tool in the most unusual way. His face had been sanded off. Theodore was at the zoo. A fence fell onto of him and held him under the water until he drowned. She thought back to the dream she had two weeks ago. The dream of the train crash. She had saved them from death. But Alvin and Theodore suddenly met a cruel death.

What if… Jeanette didn't want to think about it, but the thought continued to float into her mind. She thought about it and suddenly her eyes widened.

Oh my god, she thought. I have to tell the others. She looked at the group and saw that they were crying. Jeanette suddenly remembered where she was. She decided to herself that she would tell them later.

She thought, instead about her friends. They were no longer here. They were gone forever. Her lifelong friends. Her idols and her two biggest fans. Finally, tears began to well up in her eyes. She cried with everyone else. She looked at the two caskets. Gone forever… The tears continued. Forever…

***

Awww… so sad. Told you it was a short chapter. Woot! Two chapters in one day! Don't count on three. Haha. Review if you want. It' kinda to short to but whatevahh. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Jeanette's Views on Death

A/N: A few people keep wondering when Dave is going to die. Sorry, he isn't. Now here is Chapter 8: Jeanette's Views on Death

"Girl's, could you please go down to the den? We need to talk." Brittney looked up from her laptop to see Jeanette in the doorway to their room. "About what?" she asked.

"I'll tell you when you get downstairs." was all Jeanette said. She walked away.

Brittney turned to Eleanor, who was reading a book on her bed. Eleanor shrugged and they got up to go downstairs.

It was two weeks after the funerals and things began to return to normal. Simon and the chipettes went to school and Dave went to work. The severe depression had faded. True, there was still some left, but it was not as significant.

Brittney was on her way to the den when she heard a knock at the door. She went to answer it. It was Simon. "Hi," she said. "Hi," he replied. Brittney gave him a what-are-you-here-for look.

"Jeanette invited me over," he began. "She said it was important." Brittney nodded. "Just in time" she said. She opened the door wider and let him in. He stepped inside and Brittney shut the door behind him. The two walked to the den in silence.

When they reached the den, they saw Jeanette and Eleanor sitting on the floor together. Simon sat down next to them, but Brittney went over and laid down on the couch. "So whatcha need to tell us?" She asked.

Jeanette looked to them all. She cleared her throat. She began, speaking softly. "Do you guy's remember the train crash that I saved us from..?"

Simon and Eleanor nodded and Brittney said: "Well yeah, but there is no need to brag about it!" She gave Jeanette a smile. But Jeanette's face remained expressionless. She continued. "Well, I don't think we were supposed to avoid the train crash." Eleanor's looked confused.

"I think we were supposed to die in that crash." Jeanette said. "And since we didn't, death is finding us." Brittney sat up straight. She glared at her sister. "What?"

Jeanette pulled out a piece of paper. "I found this on the internet." She handed it to Brittney and explained. "This man missed his train, train 32-B. He was found yesterday afternoon, dead in his kitchen. His oven exploded." Simon and Eleanor stared at Jeanette with wide eyes. Brittney looked at her sister. "So?"

Jeanette continued to explain. "Alvin and Theodore both died after missing that train." Brittney looked angry now. "You're saying that Alvin and Theodore are dead now because they were supposed to die before but didn't??" Jeanette nodded. Brittney glared at her. "That is sick, Jeanette. Just sick."

Brittney stood up. "You're disgracing their deaths by making up some supernatural explanation!" Jeanette just stared at her. Brittney grew angrier. "So what, are you saying that we're all going to die, because we missed a train?" Jeanette sighed. "Yes.." she said softly.

Brittney continued to glare. "That's sick." She turned to walk out of the room. "Come on, Eleanor. Don't let her talk about Theodore's death like that!"

Eleanor looked at Brittney, then to Jeanette. "No." She said. She stood up. "I believe what Jeanette says." Jeanette smiled up at her sister.

Brittney turned to Simon. "Are you going to let her talk about your brothers like that?" Simon looked at Jeanette. He stood up also. "I believe her, too." He smiled at Jeanette. She blushed.

Brittney turned and walked out of the room. "Whatever." She said.

Simon turned and helped Jeanette up. "So, if what you're saying is true," he began. "then someone else is going to die soon." Jeanette nodded.

"There has to be a way to stop it!" Eleanor said, sounding a little scared.

Simon nodded. "And the only way to find it is with research." He grabbed the two chipettes. "C'mon, we're going to the library."

As they walked out the door, Simon yelled up the stairs: "Brittney! We're going to the library!" He thought for a moment. "Stay safe!" he added. They continued out the door. Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor began their walk to the library. They were as cautious as they could ever have been.

***

Hmmm. The library. I wonder what could happen there. Will someone die in a crazy bookshelf accident??? Or Brittney, the chipette whom they left home alone. What kind of mess will she get into? Who will be next? Who will survive death? It's kinda hard to guess since the murderer is death itself. Review and thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up ASAP. It will be titled: Chapter 9: Library. Oooooooohhh Scaaaaarrryyyy!!! Haha. See you next time.


	9. Chapter 9: Library

A/N: I saw Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 and I found a movie fail. When the chipettes are on the building to sing for Ian, did anyone but me notice the words "Jett Records" were facing inwards? Does that mean that people on the ground looking up at the building saw the words backwards? Will they have to use mirrors to read it??? Go watch it. You will see it, too!!

Also, during Single Ladies, Eleanor and Jeanette slapped their butts. WTF?!

Haha. Anyway here's Chapter 9: Library.

Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor walked through the glass double-doors into the library. Simon, who practically lived at the library, took them to a section of the library where no one was. The section literally was deserted. It was a small section on Thanatology: The study of death.

Simon scanned the bookshelves, looking for the right book to explain what Jeanette was talking about. He pulled a book out, studied the cover, then replaced it. Jeanette and Eleanor watch him repeat this process over and over. Finally, he said "Ah-hah!"

Simon led the girls to an unoccupied table in the center of the library. They sat down. Jeanette sat next to Simon on one side and Eleanor sat opposite of them.

Simon read the title out loud. "The Study of Death and It's Evil Grip." He said. He opened the book to the table of contents. He scanned the page and then turned the page to a chapter. Jeanette read the chapter title out loud. "Escaping Death and The Consequences." She looked at Simon and Eleanor. She put the book flat on the table and began to read out loud again.

"The act of stopping someone from dying when they were supposed to is called Thynaligetics. Most, however, refer to it as cheating death. This chapter is about how there is no true way to escape death. When death wants you, it will take you by any means necessary."

Simon thought of Alvin, his flesh being torn apart by a sander.

Jeanette continued. "Thynaligetics occurs when a single person has a premonition, or vision, of an accident. When they see this accident, they will most likely try to stop it. If they fail, and everyone who was supposed to die dies, there are no consequences and nothing will happen. However, if the person who sees the accident and succeeds in stopping it, everyone who survives will die." She looked up at Simon and Eleanor.

Eleanor grabbed the book and continued reading where Jeanette had left off. "Ninety-six percent of the time when the accident is prevented, the survivors die in the order they died in the premonition." She stopped reading and looked up at Jeanette. "In your dream, who was the first to go?"

Jeanette thought for a moment. Then she said softly: "Alvin…" Simon looked upset.

"Was Theodore next?" Eleanor asked. She seemed completely calm.

Jeanette thought again. Then she shook her head. "No." She looked at Simon. "You were." She said to him. Simon's eyes widened. Eleanor only shrugged. "We must be the other four percent." She said. She continued to read.

"The survivors are then picked off, one at a time. The deaths are usually unnatural and very hard to explain. Never has there once EVER been a live creature to be at fault for the deaths." She looked up. "Theodore was almost killed by a crocodile, that doesn't make sense." Simon spoke up.

"Maybe he was never going to be attacked by the crocodile in the first place. Maybe his death was sealed once he set foot into the zoo." He grabbed the book from Eleanor.

"I think we should check this book out." Jeanette said. Simon nodded. He said "Psst!" A librarian looked up from her desk. Simon held the book up and looked at her. He pointed to the book. The librarian nodded and continued what she was working on. Simon turned back to his friends and smiled. Jeanette smiled and Eleanor gave a slight giggle.

Eleanor reached across the table and grabbed the book from Simon. She flipped through the pages. "I don't see anything in here about how we can stop this." she said. She got up. "Maybe we can find something on the internet." She hurried quickly and found an open computer station. She began typing.

Jeanette looked at Simon. He grabbed her hand. "I promise I'll find a way to stop this." He said to her softly. She nodded. Simon stood up and began to walk to the computer.

Jeanette sighed and stood up and began walking slowly towards the computers. She looked to where Eleanor was sitting. She looked above the station. There was a large glass light in some geometrical prism shape hanging from a wire in the ceiling. It was swaying slightly back and forth. Jeanette looked around the library ceiling. None of the other lights were swinging. She grew nervous and hurried over to Eleanor, not taking her eyes off the light.

"Dang it!" Eleanor said loudly. She was instantly shushed by other people in the library. Jeanette reached her sister. She looked up at the light. It was swinging a little bit faster. She took a step back from the station.

"What?" Simon asked Eleanor. She didn't take her eyes off the screen. "This computer isn't responding!" She pressed a bunch of keys at once. Simon stood her up and sat at the station. "Here let me try." He began to press keys.

Jeanette moved forward and grabbed Simon's shoulder. Simon looked up at her. "You need to get up. Now." She said. She looked up. Simon followed her gaze. He saw the light swaying.

Eleanor pushed the chair out of the way. She stood at the station, typing furiously. "Why won't you work, you stupid computer?" She said.

Simon stood up. He and Jeanette stared at the dangling light. It was still swinging. They looked at each other and then looked at Eleanor.

The computer screen went black and a lone window popped up. It read: USER TERMINATED. Eleanor banged on the keyboard. "User terminated? What are you talking about?! I'm the user!" She said, aggravated.

There was a snap and Jeanette looked up to see the large glass light falling. "Eleanor!!" She screamed. She pushed her sister out of the way then retreated backwards. "Hey, what's the big idea-" Eleanor said as she fell to the ground. She stopped when the glass light fell onto the station, shattering to pieces. Eleanor stood up and looked at the shattered glass. She looked at Jeanette. "I believe you've just cheated death." She said.

***

As they walked home, the book under Jeanette's arm, they made sure to be even more cautious then they were when they were on their way to the library. They walked in silence, because none of them had anything to say. Then Eleanor spoke.

"I hope Brittney is okay…" The three looked at each other. Then they walked faster to the chipettes's home, each terrified of what they might find.

***

Okay, what do you think? Will Brittney be okay? Or will they find her dead, another cruel victim of Thynaligetics? Review please. Then go watch the Squeakuel and tell me that I'm not crazy and that the people on the ground will be very confused. Haha. Thanks for reading. See ya next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Bath

A/N: What was Brittney up to while Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor were at the library? Did she stay alive? Or Did she meet a cruel death? This is the chapter to find out.

Chapter 10: Bath

"Brittney! We're going to the library!" Brittney laid on her bed on her side. "Whatever…" She mumbled to herself. Then she heard Simon yell again. "Stay safe!"

Brittney snickered. Stay safe from what? She thought. There is nothing in this house that could hurt me. Jeanette's just acting crazy. I mean, why would I suddenly die?

She got up and went over to her closet. She grabbed her pink bathrobe. She took off her clothes and put the robe on. She then proceeded to the bathroom.

Brittney walked into the bathroom and turned on the bath. She put her hand under the running water. Soothing, she thought with a smile. She grabbed a bottle of bubble bath and poured it in. The bubbles grew in the tub.

She stepped out of the bathroom and back into her room. She grabbed her cordless radio and walked back to the bathroom. The water was still running.

She placed the radio on the counter and turned the bathtub faucet off. She shut the bathroom door and locked it.

Brittney flipped on the radio and it began to play jazz. She smiled. She took off her robe. Before entering, she looked at her nude body in the mirror. She smiled again and opened the medicine cabinet. She grabbed a razor and climbed into the bathtub.

As she slowly sat down in the warm bubbly water, she shut her eyes and listened to the music coming out of the radio. She opened them when she heard static coming from it.

She groaned and got out of the bathtub. She grabbed the radio and hit it a couple of times. The static stopped and she got back into bath tub. She placed the radio on the side of bathtub. She then laid back once more and shut her eyes.

The static came back and, without opening her eyes, Brittney tried to hit the radio. She hit the edge and the radio move towards the water. Brittney opened her eyes in time to see the small electric radio fall into the bathtub. She winced and closed her eyes. Jeanette was right, she thought. I'm going to die now. I'm going to di-

Brittney opened one eye. She saw the small radio floating in the bathwater. She let out a relieved breath. There was no electricity shock. The small radio was battery powered and therefore, did not have an electrical current running through it.

Brittney sighed. So much for jazz, she thought. She picked up the dripping wet radio and put it next to the tub. She picked up her razor and began to shave her legs. She slowly moved the blade up her leg.

The radio, with it's switch still in the ON position, tried to transmit a signal. It only succeeded in producing a loud cracking sound.

The crack startled Brittney and she jumped. The razor dug up her leg and cut her deep. "Ohh!!" She moaned. Blood began to trickle down her leg.

Brittney got up and hobbled over to the sink. There were a bunch of supplies under it. Brittney opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a water-proof band-aid. She dried the area around the cut and placed the band-aid on her leg. She walked back to the tub, leaving the cabinet open.

As she walked back, she kicked the wet radio to the other side of the room, under the towel rack. She smiled and stepped back into the tub and proceeded to shave.

The radio, which was dripping wet, was sitting under the towel rack. Under the towel rack on the wall was an electrical outlet. A single bead of water slid from the radio and into the socket. A spark ignited and a small flame emerged from the outlet.

Brittney, humming and shaving, did not notice the flame on the other side of the room.

The small flame grew slightly and ignited the towel hanging on the towel rack. Within seconds, the towel was in flames.

Out of the corner of her eye, Brittney saw the glowing. She glanced at the towel rack and saw that it was on fire. She didn't know where the fire came from, but she didn't care. She frantically splashed some water onto it to try and put it out.

The fire retreated momentarily as the water hit some of it, but then grew bigger. The towel burned and a part of it fell to the rug on the floor. The flame from the piece of towel ignited the rug.

Brittney screamed and leaped out of the bathtub. She ran for the door. The flame on the rug reached the open cabinet. In the cabinet was a glass bottle of Acetone(or nail polish remover).

Brittney reached the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Why did I lock it?! She thought to herself. There's no one home!! She fumbled with the lock, too terrified to keep her hand from shaking.

The flame reached the glass bottle of Acetone. The glass heated up and turned orange. Brittney turned the lock and began to open the door. Yes! She thought.

The glass bottle exploded from the pressure. The Acetone in the bottle caused the explosion to reach a higher level. Shards of glass darted across the room in every direction. Brittney was about to run out the door when she felt something stick into her back. She yelled in pain. She fell backwards and onto the floor.

Brittney saw white. She heard the crackle of fire. Brittney realized that the white she saw was the bathroom ceiling. I'm going to make it! She thought. She tried to get up. She couldn't. The shard of glass that stuck her in the back punctured her spine. She was paralyzed.

Brittney's mind screamed. She couldn't open her mouth. The flames followed the rug closer to Brittney. Her hair lit on fire. Brittney wanted to cry, but she couldn't. The flame followed her hair up to her body.

The water on her body dried up in a matter of seconds and her body began to burn. She could feel the heat and she tried to scream in pain. No sound escaped her lips. She continued to stare up at the ceiling. Unable to move, Brittney burned. Her flesh blackened and cracked. Blood seeped out of the cracks, but dried up in the flame. Brittney's mind continued to scream in pain. Then, Brittney's mind shut down from the heat. She no longer thought. She no longer saw the ceiling.

Brittney was dead.

Mere seconds after her life ceased, the pipe under the sink burst from the pressure. Water spurted all over the room, putting out the flame. The spray slowed as the water decreased and eventually stopped. The room was wet and quiet. Brittney's burnt, lifeless body lay in front of the open doorway, her escape so close.

The radio suddenly popped and crackled. Then, soft jazz began to play, cutting the silence away.

***

Simon, Jeanette and Eleanor burst through the front door of the Miller's house. Eleanor sniffed. "I smell smoke!" She ran into the kitchen. Simon followed. Jeanette turned her head towards the stairs and sniffed. She collected her thoughts and ran up the stairs.

From inside the kitchen, Simon and Eleanor heard Jeanette scream. They looked at each other and then ran up the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs, they saw Jeanette in the hallway in front of the bathroom, on her knees and crying. Simon and Eleanor rushed over. Eleanor, too, screamed when she saw Brittney's burnt, nude body. The two sisters, Jeanette and Eleanor, wept together. Simon only stared at Brittney with wide eyes, to shocked to speak. The jazz was still playing, soft and sad.

***

Waddaya think? We all knew Brittney had it coming, right? I mean, she was the one who didn't believe. It was just going to be her dying by the radio falling in the tub, but then I realized that that is just too boring. Haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who do you think is next??? Thanks getting me fifty reviews on my first story!! Lets make it more! Review please!! Thanks for reading. See ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Next

A/N: After months of searching, I finally found and watched the episode SPLOOSH!!!! OMFG!!!! I still can't believe it!!! It's true! They kissed!! And it was adorable!!!!

Here's Chapter 11: I'm Next

Jeanette sighed and flipped open her laptop. She checked to see if anyone was online. Simon was the only one. She grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

A week after they found Brittney's body, Jeanette had had enough. She told Miss. Miller that she and her sister were going to stay in their room. She didn't want anyone else to die. When Miss. Miller told her that this was nonsense, Jeanette began to cry. So Miss. Miller let Jeanette and Eleanor to stay in their room. They did not come down for meals; Miss. Miller brought it to them. The only time they left the room was for the bathroom, which they reluctantly visited after finding Brittney there.

The phone rang only once and she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?" Simon asked.

"Hi," Jeanette said. "Wanna go on the Webcam?"

"Sure," was Simon's response. Jeanette opened up the window for the Webcam on her computer. Simon's face became visible. He held the phone to his ear. He smiled slightly on the Webcam. "Hi…" He said over the phone. Jeanette didn't smile back.

Simon stared at Jeanette. She was a wreck. Her hair was messed up and her eyes were red from crying. Simon sighed.

After a few seconds of silence, Jeanette spoke. "Simon…" He stared at her. She began: "I've thought of every possible way there is to find out what the order is. But there isn't one. I've tried alphabetical order, I've tried color coding, I've tried just about everything. And still, nothing." She sighed.

Jeanette turned to her sister, who was sleeping in her bed. She turned back to the Webcam. "I just have a terrible feeling that you're next…" Tears began to well up in her eyes. "And I don't want to lose you. I… I…" she didn't finish.

Simon stared at her. "You what..?"

The tears grew in her eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

Out of all the times Simon has wanted to hold her, this was the most urgent. Unfortunately, he could not. "I love you, too." He said over the phone.

Jeanette began to cry. "I don't want you to die." She began to sob.

Simon sighed. "I promised I would find a way to stop this. I'm not going to die, Jeanette. No one is." Her sobbing slowed but did not cease. "Okay?"

Jeanette looked up at the computer screen. "Okay…"

There was a knock on the door. "Girls? I brought lunch." It was Miss. Miller. Jeanette sighed. She looked once more at the screen.

"I have to eat." She said. Simon nodded. "I'll call you back when I'm done." She finished.

"Okay. Chew slowly." Simon said, not jokingly.

Jeanette nodded. She stared at his face on the screen. "I love you." She said once more.

"I love you, too."

Jeanette sighed. "Bye.." she said reluctantly.

She heard his voice over the phone whisper the same word. On the screen, Simon hung up his phone. He wave at the camera and clicked it off. Jeanette's screen went black. She closed her laptop and got up to open the door for Miss. Miller.

Miss. Miller had cut up their food in small pieces. Jeanette didn't mind. She grabbed the plates, thanked Miss. Miller and shut the door.

"Eleanor," she said to her sleeping sister. "Lunch is here."

Eleanor stirred. She opened her eyes slowly. She yawned and stretched. Her eyes were also red from crying. She got up and grabbed her plate from Jeanette. She sat on her bed and began to eat.

Jeanette watched her for a moment, then began to eat herself. After a couple of minutes of eating in silence, Eleanor stopped. She put her plate down on the floor next to her bed. Then she laid down on her back staring up at the ceiling.

She whispered something inaudible. Jeanette looked up from her food. "What?"

Eleanor turned her head towards Jeanette. "I'm next."

Jeanette's eyes widened. She swallowed what was in her mouth. "What makes you say that?"

Eleanor sat up. "First," she put up one finger. "Alvin was killed." She put a second finger. "Then Theodore." Third finger. "Then Brittney." She put her hand down. "Think about it. It's only logical that it's me next. Then Simon." She sighed.

Jeanette thought about it for a moment. She put her food down. "I thought it would be Simon next.." She began. "But when you put it that way…"

"Plus," Eleanor began again. "I don't think you and Simon were meant to die. I think you guys will somehow survive this." She put her head in her knees. "But not me…" She began to cry. "I don't want to die…" Tears began rolling down her face. Jeanette got up and put her arm around Eleanor.

"Don't worry." She said. "I'm not going to let you. I promise."

Jeanette held her sister as she cried.

***

Simon sat in his bed staring off into space. He turned and looked at his brother's beds. They had been untouched. Simon shook his head. He looked at Alvin's bed. It was still unmade and there was junk around it on the floor.

Simon looked at Theodore's bed. The bed was made, but the floor was littered with candy wrappers and empty bags of chips.

Simon looked at his night stand. The picture of all of them together stared back at him. His eyes began to grow wet. Tears slowly made their way down his cheeks. He put his face in his hands and cried.

***

Okay next chapter, someone will die!! Who? And how? Trust your gut and think outside the box because you won't see it coming! I also just saw "From Paris, With Love", so I think I might make a chipmunk story similar to that, because it was good!! Review and thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: Axe

A/N: I'd like to apologize for the inconvenience I am about to bestow upon you readers. Okay, here it goes: I just recently(by recently, I mean last Friday) learned that my Aunt was an Alvin and the Chipmunks fan when she was a kid. She recorded EVERY episode that ever made it on air. That includes Sploosh. When I told her about me writing FanFiction, she went to her attic and brought back a box. The box was full of cassette tapes. They were recorded episodes of Alvin and the Chipmunks. She dug through the box and pulled out a tape. The tape was labeled "AATC: Sploosh." My heart was beating like crazy. I literally shoved the tape into the VCR. That was how I watched Sploosh. I am now saving my money on a Cassette converter for my computer so that I can put it on Youtube. It will be in about a month though. I am sorry about the inconvenience [insert sad face].

Okay well here is Chapter 12: Axe

Simon lifted his face from his wet hands. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. He placed his glasses back on and sighed. He grabbed his phone and held it tightly. He wanted Jeanette to call back.

He heard a voice from outside. "Hey you two! Knock it off!" Simon looked up at the window. He put his phone down, got up and proceeded to walk to the window.

Dave was outside on the porch. He had a bag in his hand. There were birds flocking around him. He was feeding them bits of bread. Simon watched as Dave continued throwing food onto the lawn, where birds were racing to catch it.

Simon turned and headed back to his bed. He sat down and grabbed his phone. Jeanette still hadn't called. He sighed.

***

Eleanor had stopped crying and continued to eat. Jeanette grabbed her phone. She started to dial Simon's number. She wanted to tell him what Eleanor thought. She stopped. She looked to her sister. Eleanor's cheeks were still wet. Jeanette put her phone down. She decided to call Simon after Eleanor had finished eating and had fallen back asleep. She didn't want to make Eleanor more upset than she already was.

Jeanette sat her phone down next to her and laid back in her bed. She closed her eyes.

***

Simon heard a noise come from his phone. It wasn't his ringtone. It was the sound his phone made when it was losing battery-life. Simon sat up and turned to his nightstand. The drawer had his charger in it. He opened the drawer and reached inside. He felt around for his charger.

His hand touched something smooth and metal. He grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a click-open pocket knife. He ran his finger over the edge. He had planned to give it to Alvin as a gift. His finger made it's way over to the button. One press and the blade would reveal itself.

A tear came to his eye as he soon realized that Alvin would never see this gift. Simon wiped the tear. Because he was dead.

Simon's eyes widened when he realized what he was holding. He remembered Jeanette's words. She thought that he was next. He quickly tossed the knife over to Alvin's bed.

Shink! The knife opened when it hit the bed. Simon's eyes widened even more. This can't be happening, he thought. He stood up and slowly made his way to Alvin's bed. He knew he needed to close it or else somehow, someway, it would get him.

He made his way to Alvin's bed. His eyes were fixed on the knife. They should have, however, have been fixed on the floor. Simon stepped on a dirty shirt. His other foot took a step and when he tried to step with the foot on the shirt, the shirt twisted. Simon lost his footing.

Simon fell on to the floor right in front of the side of the bed. As he fell, he grabbed the blanket to stop his fall. "Oof!" He said when he hit the floor.

Simon looked up. He had tried to stop his fall, but only succeeded to move the blanket-and the knife- towards him. Simon looked up to see the open knife fall down at him. He looked down and closed his eyes. He waited for the knife to fall into his head.

I'm going to be stabbed to death, the thoughts floated through his head. Not that unusual… He thought one last thought. I'm sorry Jeanette… He looked up. The knife fell and punctured a can that lay right in front of his face. A pungent smelling liquid sprayed from the slit and into his mouth.

Simon jolted back and began to cough and sputter. What the hell? He thought. His coughs were replaced with wheezes. Simon grabbed his throat and tried to breathe, but he could not. He turned over and grabbed the can. It read: Axe Body Spray.

Simon sputtered and tried to yell to Dave. He made no sound but a slight wheeze.

His throat, having forcefully inhaled a gas that was not oxygen, constricted and closed off all passageways to air.

Simon dropped the can and tried to stand up. He couldn't. The lack of oxygen began to take effect. He was losing his motor skills.

Simon could barely move. He struggled to pull himself to his knees, using the nightstand for support. He grabbed the picture of him and his two brothers. He fell back onto the floor. He was no longer wheezing. As the world went black, Simon saw the picture. He closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his cheek.

Simon stopped shaking. He didn't move. He was dead. The picture lay next to him, in front of his eyes.

The nightstand had a digital clock on it. The time read 3:46.

***

Jeanette opened her eyes, sat up and screamed. Eleanor looked up at her sister.

"What?! What's wrong?!" She yelled.

Jeanette grabbed her phone and looked at the time. It read: 3:42.

Jeanette turned to her sister. "Simon's gonna die in four minutes!!" She jumped over her bed and ran out the door. Eleanor followed.

Jeanette ran down the stairs and out the front door. Eleanor struggled to catch up. "Wait!" she yelled.

Jeanette turned down the sidewalk and sprinted down it in the direction of the Seville's house. Eleanor caught up. "What do you mean he's gonna die in four minutes?!" She asked, out of breath.

Jeanette continued to run down the sidewalk. "I just saw Simon die! The clock said 3:46!" She yelled out frantically. She sped up.

Eleanor stared at her. "You SAW him die? What, was it, like, another vision or something?!" Jeanette didn't answer. She only sped up more.

When they reached the Seville's house, Dave was outside feeding the birds. When the girls ran onto the yard, the birds scattered.

"Hey!" Dave yelled. Eleanor stopped to explain to him what was going on.

Jeanette ignored him and ran into the house. The clock on the wall read 3:45.

She ran up the stairs and burst through the bedroom door. "Simon!!" She yelled. She heard an "oof!" and saw the blanket with the knife on it move off the side of the bed. Jeanette jumped over Theodore's bed and onto Alvin's. She reached over the side and caught the knife in midair.

Simon looked up at Jeanette, who was on the bed looking down on him. They stared for a couple seconds. Then Simon jumped up. "Jeanette," he said. "I thought I was going to die.."

Jeanette shook her head. "No, I'm not letting you." Simon smiled at her. She smiled back, out of breath. She was relieved that Simon was okay.

The two made their way downstairs and outside. Eleanor had just finished explaining. She let out a happy squeal when she saw that Simon was okay. She ran over and gave him a big hug. Dave did the same.

When Dave had stood up, he let go of the bag of bread crumbs. The birds saw and made their move.

Eleanor and Dave broke away from their hug with Simon. Then Jeanette jumped at him and hugged him tighter than both Dave and Eleanor combined. She turned her face towards him and pecked his lips. Simon blushed. He started to say something, but was cut off by the fluttering of wings.

The four turned to see that the birds had made their way onto the porch. The birds were pecking at the ground furiously, trying to get as much bread crumbs as they could.

"Hey!" Dave yelled at the birds. The birds turned their head towards them. They saw Eleanor. They saw a few crumbs on the front of her shirt, from when she was eating lunch. The birds made their move once again.

Eleanor screamed as the birds flocked around her. They pecked at her shirt. Eleanor stepped backwards and swatted at the birds. She closed her eyes. She heard Jeanette scream something, but she couldn't hear what with the birds fluttering around her. She took another step backwards and tripped on the steps to the porch. She tripped down the steps and fell off the porch. The birds flew away as she fell backwards onto the concrete.

The back of Eleanor's head hit the concrete, and blood seeped out immediately.

"No!!" Jeanette screamed. She fell to her knees. Eleanor did not get back up, but lay with her eyes open, staring up at the sky. Blood continued to flow out of her head.

Jeanette didn't bother to get up. She knew her sister was dead, or was going to die. She sobbed loudly. "FUCKING BIRDS!!" She screamed.

Simon jumped off the porch and rushed over to Eleanor. Dave, however, stood on the porch with his mouth wide open. There's no way that that just happened, he thought. No way.

As Simon tended to Eleanor and Jeanette sat on the porch screaming and crying, the birds remained in the tree in front of the yard, chirping anxiously, waiting to see if more food was to come.

***

Whoa, didn't see that coming now did you? Haha. Sorry about the inconvenience once again and I promise I will let you know when I can get Sploosh on Youtube!! Hope you enjoyed the twist! Review and let me know! Thanks for reading!!


	13. Chapter 13: Painless

A/N: Someone suggested to me that I buy a cassette tape converter from EBay, but unfortunately I do not have a credit card or account. I am saving up for the one at Wal-mart for $60. I have five dollars towards my goal. I do have a job and I will get the money in about a month. I swear to you loyal readers that I will get Sploosh on Youtube. I will let you know when I do.

Thank you.

P.S. This chapter has some strong language at the beginning, so beware! and junk.

Chapter 13: Painless

Jeanette, after witnessing her sister fall off the porch and bust her head on the concrete just moments ago, was done. Dave had rushed inside to call an ambulance. Simon had tended to Eleanor, trying to keep her slowing pulse beating.

Jeanette, tear stained cheeks, ran inside the house and up the stairs. She entered the chipmunks room. She saw what she was looking for on the bed. The pocket knife, still open, glinted in the light.

Jeanette heard sirens. She ran over to the bed. She grabbed the knife. You want me death, she thought. You can have me, you fucker. She held the knife out in front of her, the blade facing toward her chest.

"What are you doing?!" Jeanette jumped. She turned to see Simon in the doorway. "Put the knife down, Jeanette."

Tears grew in Jeanette's eyes. "Why?!" She screamed. "What's the fucking point?! We're going to die anyway! We might as well get it over with!"

Simon was silent. Jeanette cried and dropped the knife on the floor. She dropped to her knees. She put her face in her hands and sobbed.

Simon walked over to her. "Jeanette," he said softly. "We'll get out of this-"

Jeanette cut him off. "SHUT UP SIMON!!" She screamed. Simon was taken aback. "There is no way to stop this! We're going to die! Alvin, Theodore, Brittney, Eleanor. They're all dead because of me!"

Simon shook his head. "No… They're not."

"If I hadn't stopped them from getting on that train, we wouldn't be in this mess." Jeanette cried.

Simon put his hand on Jeanette's shoulder. "It doesn't matter if we had gotten on that train or not." He stated.

Jeanette looked up at him. She looked right in his eyes-they were full of comfort and sorrow- and stared. He continued. "Now, I made a promise. And I don't tend to break promises." Jeanette nodded. She continued to stare into his eyes.

She stood up suddenly and put her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. She felt him return the favor and put his arms around her. She suddenly felt safe. Nothing in the world could harm her, as long as she was in Simon's arms. She hugged him tighter. The feeling made her unafraid of everything. She closed her eyes as he softly rubbed her back.

She turned her mouth towards his ear. "I love you, Simon…" she whispered.

"I love you, too. And I'm not letting anything happen to you."

Jeanette turned her head and rested her forehead on his. They stared into each others eyes. Jeanette leaned in so that their noses were touching. Simon continued to stare into her eyes. She closed them and Simon leaned in, their lips about to meet.

Dave burst through the door and the two split apart. "Jeanette, the police would like to speak with you." He said. Jeanette nodded and walked past Dave out the door and into the hallway. Dave stood in the doorway and turned to Simon.

Simon gritted his teeth. "Way to go, Dave." He said as he walked out the door.

Dave looked confused. "What'd I do?" He asked. He followed the chipmunk down the stairs.

***

Meh, not the best chapter I've written. The story will be over soon [insert sad face]. Haha I am going to write a one-shot this sometime this week, so look out for that. It's a Brittney story! Well I'm gonna go sleep. Thanks for readin'. See ya soon, FanFiction!


	14. Chapter 14: I Would Not Stop for Death

A/N: I am sorry that I have not updated this story in a long time. I can't make up any excuse either, because I've been submitting other stories this whole week haha. Well, sorry once more.

Here you go, oh yeah, twenty dollars needed to my goal!! I'll get it as soon as I can!

Chapter 14: I Would Not Stop For Death

Jeanette opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the smell of the room. Soft and musty, like an old library or an attic. The sunlight floated into the room and Jeanette saw the dust particles dancing in the beam of the light. The silence of the room was peaceful.

Jeanette turned her head slightly and saw a figure. He stood by her bed, dressed in a full black robe. A hood covered his face. He held out a hand, beckoning to her. She did not protest.

Jeanette grabbed the mysterious man's hand and he lifted her from the bed. She rose off the bed, as light as a feather, and hovered for a few moments. Then the man grabbed her and held her in his arms.

She stared into his hood, unable to see the man's face. She knew who the man was, but did not protest as he carried her to the window. For the first time, she noticed the window was open.

Out the window and down to the ground. The man carried her to a carriage. As the man placed Jeanette in the carriage, she took one last look at the place where she had been resting. It was her house and inside the window, looking out at the carriage, was Simon.

She stared at him. Simon began to cry. The man with the hood climbed into the carriage and it began to trot away.

As Jeanette moved along, she saw Simon shaking his head no. Jeanette looked to the man. He shook his head also.

She tried to plead, but words could not form in her mouth. She could make no noise.

The man shook his head once more. Jeanette looked back towards her old house and her eyes widened. It was burning, the sky around it turned to a deep red. Simon's image had been replaced by Brittney's. Her eyes were gone and black holes remained. She was mouthing something, but Jeanette could not make it out.

She turned back to the man, and had noticed someone else in the carriage with them. It was Dave. Jeanette did not understand. She looked back to the house but saw nothing but darkness.

She turned back to the man that had taken her, the man that had taken her friends and her sisters. The man was Death. She did not understand what was going on. Death reached up to his hood. He began to pull it off slowly.

As the hood dropped, Jeanette tried her hardest to see his face. But an unbearable light emitted from him. She could not see. She closed her eyes.

Jeanette opened her eyes. She looked to her right. A flash of green was flying by her view.

"Hey there, sleepy head." Jeanette turned and saw Simon smiling at her. She looked in front of her and saw Dave gripping the steering wheel. She suddenly remembered. Dave had taken them to lunch. She blinked a few times.

"You fell asleep." Simon said. She nodded.

"Are we almost home yet?" She asked yawning.

"Almost," Dave replied. "We will need to stop for gas soon, though."

A month after Eleanor had fallen from the steps, things were still dangerous. Simon had escaped death several times throughout the month. He was determined. He spent hours searching though the libraries and through the internet without finding a single clue on how to stop death. Simon became used to cheating death, but he knew, eventually, his luck would run out.

When Simon awoke this morning, he had a bad feeling in his stomach that something was going to go wrong today. He did not tell Jeanette.

"You were out cold," Simon said to her. "You must have been having a good dream, huh?"

Jeanette was about to reply. Then she stopped. She thought hard. For some reason, she could not remember what her dream was about. She shrugged. "I don't know."

Dave made a right turn and pulled into a gas station. There was one other man using a pump adjacent to them. Dave pulled the car next to a pump, turned off the ignition and stepped out of the car. He opened Simon's door.

"Wanna go pay for the pump?" He handed Simon a twenty dollar bill. "Pump three"

Simon grabbed the money and got out of the car. Jeanette followed. The two headed inside the small market.

There was a line for the register. Jeanette turned her head and looked out the glass doors. She saw the man at the pump. He had a plaid shirt on with the sleeves ripped off and a green baseball hat on. He was wearing filthy blue jeans and boots. A true redneck, Jeanette thought.

When they reached the register, Jeanette looked out the window once more. Her eyes widened as she saw the redneck pull out a cigarette and place it in his mouth. She turned to the lady at the register.

"That man is going to smoke! Can't that start a fire?" Jeanette asked.

The woman barely glance out the window. "Relax, kid." She said stubbornly. "Haven't you ever watched Mythbusters? It's been proven that dropping a cigarette is not enough to light gas." She rang up the twenty dollars and handed Simon a receipt.

Simon and Jeanette turned and walked out of the building. Jeanette saw the redneck fumbling around his pockets. He finally reached into one and pulled out a cheap plastic lighter. He began to light his cigarette.

Jeanette stopped walking when she heard the man yell out in pain. He had burnt himself. He flung the lighter in the air. Jeanette grabbed Simon's arm. He stopped walking and looked back at her.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

Jeanette watched as the lighter fell to the ground. It cracked on the ground as it hit it. Butane began to spray out of the small lighter. It sprayed onto the gasoline that had spilled on the floor from previous drivers. It ignited. The redneck looked down in time to see his boot catch fire.

Simon heard the yell and turned to see the small fire by the man. He turned to Dave, who was facing his car unaware of what was happening.

"Dave!!" Simon yelled. Dave looked up. The redneck was freaking out at the small fire at his feet. He stumbled backwards, unwittingly hitting the pump that was in his truck. It burst free of his tank and sprayed onto him. The man quickly caught fire. He screamed. The pump sprayed in every direction and fire quickly followed.

Dave turned at the sound of the man screaming. He suddenly became fully aware of what was happening around him.

More gasoline sprayed out of the other man's nozzle and the fire spread to the far corners of the gas station. Simon didn't think. He ran towards Dave.

"Simon!" Jeanette screamed.

The redneck's pump exploded. It sent shards of flaming metal in several directions. It also sent his truck flying sideways. The trunk rolled and hit a light pole. The pole cracked and began to fall.

Jeanette saw this. "Simon!! The light!" She screamed. Simon looked up to see the light pole falling towards him. Simon began to count his final moments. He closed his eyes.

Simon felt someone push him. He opened his eyes and he fell to the ground. He turned to see that Dave had pushed him out of the way. He hit the ground. "Dave!!!" He yelled.

The light fell onto Dave. It crushed him. Blood spurted out onto Simon. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. Flames dancing around him, Simon only stared at where Dave had just stood mere seconds ago. The flames began to spread and grow.

Jeanette suddenly remembered her dream. The burning house, Dave in the carriage with death. She came to and ran over to Simon. She knew that the fire would soon cause the other pumps to explode. She had to hurry…

***

Don't you hate cliff hangers? I do. Well, once again, I am sorry for the wait. I will do my best to put the next chapter up ASAP. Review this and thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15:Unkindly

A/N: This story is almost over!! For those of you who do not know, and if you liked this story, I will be posting more horrors. Check the profile to see the titles of what I am working on. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 15: Unkindly

Jeanette ran and grabbed Simon's arm. The fire was spreading and the next explosion would not be far away.

"Come on, Simon!" She yelled as she tried to drag him away. "We have to get out of here!"

Something in Simon suddenly clicked. He shut his gaping mouth and jerked his arm away from Jeanette. He ran for the rubble that Dave was crushed underneath.

"That was supposed to be me!! Dave!!" Simon tried to move the pole. "DAVE!!"

There was another explosion. Jeanette saw Dave's car go flying. It flew towards Simon.

"Simon!" She sprinted to Simon. He looked up to see the car flying at him. Jeanette jumped on top of him and the flaming car flew over them.

Simon pushed Jeanette off of him. He continued to try to move the light pole. "Dave! Dave!! That was supposed to be me! Dave!" Jeanette grabbed him.

"Simon! It's too late, Simon! We have to get out of here!" She yelled to him as she dragged him away.

Simon was hysterical. "DAVE!! DAVE!!" He cried. Jeanette pulled him to his feet and the two continued to run.

There was another explosion. Jeanette turned back to see that the station had lost it's structural balance. The roof that was over the station began to topple. They weren't going to make it.

"Simon!" Jeanette screamed. She saw that Simon had ran back to Dave. Simon looked up at her. He looked up to see the roof begin to topple down. He stood up and began to run to Jeanette. But he knew it was too late.

He turned to Jeanette. "I love y-" The roof toppled on top of him.

"SIMON!!!" Jeanette screamed. "NO!!!"

Sirens were heard. The fire rescue squad ran through the smoke. They grabbed Jeanette and began to pull her to safety. She was kicking and screaming. "YOU PROMISED!!! YOU PROMISED!!!" The squad pulled her into an ambulance and tried to fit the oxygen mask over her, but she continued to scream Simon's name over and over.

***

There. I know it was short. Only one chapter left and I am going to start it as soon as I update this chapter. I'm not sure I enjoyed this chapter so much, but whatever. It's already updated. See you in the next-and last- chapter of this story. Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16: Black Dahlia

Here is the last chapter to Alvin and the Chipmunks Final Destination!!

Chapter 16: Black Dahlia

"Hello, welcome back to the show!" The hostess smiled at the camera as she said the words. "We have a guest here today who is here to tell us about her new book."

The camera focused on Jeanette's face. She gave a nervous smile and waved.

The hostess turned in her seat. "So tell us, what is your book about?" The hostess grinned, her white teeth glinting in the stage lights and her blonde hair waving as she moved.

Jeanette took a deep breath. "Death." She said solemnly. "It's about death."

The hostess grabbed a copy of the book that was on the arm of her chair. "And it is a true story?"

Jeanette nodded. "The book explains the ugly truth. That there is no 'cheating death'. It will get you, and by any means necessary." She paused and thought for a moment. "Nine years ago, I had a vision. A vision of a train skidding off the tracks and everyone onboard dying."

The hostess nodded. "Train 32-B. I'm sure everyone remembers that day. God bless the families of the deceased."

Jeanette continued. "My friends and I were scheduled to ride the train back home. After the vision, I didn't allow them to board. We ended up having to take the bus home. When we arrived home, we learned that the train had crashed. I thought we were going to be okay…" Jeanette trailed off. She leaned in. "But then it started." She said.

The hostess stared at her. "The deaths."

Jeanette nodded. "My friends and sisters were picked off, one by one." She gripped her book. "In here, explains everyone's deaths to the best detail I could get from witnesses." She paused, staring at the cover. "Except my sister Brittney… We never did find out how she died." Jeanette looked up at the hostess. "She was alone when it happened."

The hostess looked sorrowful. "I am so sorry." Jeanette nodded. The hostess continued. "You are not alone in mourning. The chipmunks and chipettes were very famous groups. Millions of fans are still grieving, even after all those years."

Jeanette looked down at the cover of the book. The picture on it was a picture of all of them; Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittney, Eleanor and Jeanette. They were all together and smiling. Jeanette began to tear up.

"Oh," The hostess reached behind her chair and pulled out a box of tissues. Jeanette took one and wiped her eyes. She then ran her fingers over the photo. They stopped on Alvin.

"Alvin was first." She said, not looking up from the book. "Then Theodore. That confused us. Simon was supposed to be next. There was no initial pattern. I tried and tried again to find it. But there was none. If I had found it, we probably could have saved them." She looked up. "Then it was Brittney. Then my sister, Eleanor." She looked back at the cover, focusing on Simon's face. "Then Simon…" Jeanette began to cry again. The hostess handed her another tissue and she wiped her face again.

"Someone who wasn't supposed to die even ended up getting crushed!" Jeanette sniffed. "Dave Seville, the chipmunks father. He wasn't supposed to die." She said. "He wasn't supposed to die…"

The hostess sat in silence, with her hands folded. "What people have been wondering is how you have survived such an epidemic. Weren't you also supposed to get on the train? Why do you believe you are still alive?" The hostess asked.

Jeanette remained silent, staring only at the cover of the book. Then she spoke. "In my vision," She began. "I did not die. I remained where I was, actually. Sitting in the chair, even after the train tipped over onto it's side." She paused. "I believe that if we had gotten on to the train, I would have been the only survivor, because I did not die in the vision." She looked up. "It's the only explanation I could come up with. I mean, I haven't been close to dying at all."

The hostess nodded. "So you don't die because you didn't 'cheat' death?"

Jeanette looked up from the book-she was staring at the cover again- and smiled. "Not yet." She said. "But everyone dies eventually."

The hostess stood up from her chair. "Well, thank you for being with us, Ms. Miller."

Jeanette stood up and shook the hostess' hand. "You're quite welcome."

There was a SNAP and Jeanette looked up to see a stage light falling towards her. It fell on top of her and crushed her. The hostess was splattered with blood. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of what just happened. She screamed.

END

***

This story is over!!! Thank you for sticking through with me during this story! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I am going to put up an M rated story sometime this week! You should definitely check it out. Well, thank you for all your kind reviews. See you on the M rated side!!

~ColonelShaw™


End file.
